


If These Walls Could Talk

by H3avydirtysoul



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Connor, Cheating, Gay Sex, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slow Burn, Smut, Sort Of, Strangers to Lovers, Top Hank Anderson, eventually, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3avydirtysoul/pseuds/H3avydirtysoul
Summary: Connor wanted nothing to do with his father's company, so he's more than a little pissed at that.Hank, on the other hand, is just very accepting of it.If only he had known it was Connor he was marrying.Now he has to play the decent human being who lets his fake husband live a normal life, wanting nothing more than Connor to be happy without being tied to the old man he is after being forced into a business arrangement he wanted nothing to do with.If only he had known Connor wanted him the same way he wanted Connor.





	1. It All Starts Somehow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> I just can't get enough of these two, so here I am again with another one.  
> Just for the record, I'm not for arranged marriages, but you know, plot purposes brought me here.  
> Enjoy!

"Henry, you're getting married."

That's how it had started for Hank.

"I am?" Hank asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"We're merging with CyberLife and we thought the best way to formalize the thing and ensure that there wouldn't be any disadvantages for either parties was for you and Kamski's son to marry."

Hank remained impassive for a few seconds, just eyeing his father. He was forty-five and hadn't really ever thought about marrying, so the prospect of an arranged marriage didn't really shock him. Still, he hadn't been counting on this.

"Can't say I'm not surprised. But okay."

"It's a mere formality. You'll only have to share a house, that's all. I knew you wouldn't disappoint me, son."

Hank said nothing before he left, still thoughtful. He knew Elijah's Kamski son. The guy worked for CyberLife and was the Chief Operations Officer, coming right after his father in the company's hierarchy. He was in his late thirties, his name was Richard and he always looked like he had a stick up his ass, but Hank wasn't about to say anything just because of that. Big things were at stake here and Hank, being the adopted son he was, always felt like he owed everything to his father.

* * *

"Connor, there's something I want to ask you."

There were only the two of them sitting at the table and that had been the first thing either of them had said during dinner, and they were already finishing the main course. Elijah Kamski was eyeing his son very carefully. Connor looked up from his plate and put the cutlery down, his brown eyes locking with his father's icy grey ones.

"What is it, father?"

"You see, CyberLife is merging with Cybery." Elijah started, looking for a reaction, but Connor remained pretty much impassive.

"Congratulations. That's great. Richard didn't tell me anything about it."

"Yes, we just took care of the last few details today. We're celebrating this occasion with a marriage between the families."

Connor arched his eyebrows, finding it very... uncommon.

"That's very... That is a very traditional way of making things, don't you think? I thought the foundation of CyberLife was being ahead of the times. An arranged marriage is rather... retrograde."

"Yes, I thought you'd say that. Anderson's son has already said yes."

"And Richard hasn't?"

"Look, Connor, it's not Richard who's getting married. It's you." Elijah decided to give it straight to his son, to avoid wasting any more time beating around the bush.

"What?!" Connor sounded indignant and he even went as far as pushing his chair back rapidly and standing up. Did he hear that correctly? And if so, was his father joking? Yes, that had to be it. A practical joke.

"You're getting married to Henry Anderson. And that's final."

"No, I'm not. You can't do that. I've got nothing to do with CyberLife."

"Exactly. That's why it's you. I don't want to compromise the family by choosing Richard." Elijah explained, placing his index against the table top. "This is a mere formality. An arrangement. You'll be able to go on living the way you do now. It's not like you date, anyway."

"It's not about that, it's-"

"No? Then what is it about, hm? All you do is work, work, work. You've got no hobbies outside teaching, reading and jogging. You don't date, do you?"

Connor remained quiet, no arguments to bring forward and prove his father wrong. Every word was true.

"So do something for this family for once and get married. You two will share a house and that's it. You'll live your lives separately."

The brunette was red with anger. He had never felt so angry in his life. All his life he'd been ordered around by his family and when he thought he'd finally set himself free... Blood came to remind him that he was never going to be free. Without a word, he turned his back and left the house, slamming the door as he walked out. He had tears in his eyes. Connor was very much aware of his father's influence. He knew that refusing his request would probably end up with him being unemployed and he couldn't picture that. And he wouldn't. But he needed time to think and wrap his head around his life at the moment. After all, the life he'd known for three or so years was now upside down.

* * *

If Hank had known back then that his fiancé was not Richard Kamski, he would have said no.

"Come again?" Hank asked, shaking his head slightly. His brain was trying really hard to deny the thoughts that had just gone through it when the brunette had opened his mouth five seconds ago and introduced himself.

"I'm Connor Kamski. Your fiancé." Connor repeated, his heart beating faster as he got more impatient. He was very uncomfortable. He usually didn't attend this kind of dinners or parties because they just weren't his thing and he wanted nothing to do with business.

"What about Richard?" Hank was again at it with the questions. His brain was questions at the moment, actually.

"He's my brother. He's over there." Connor supplied, pointing at a tall man who was chatting with Anderson and his father.

"I know who he is. But... Isn't he the one whom I'm marrying?"

"No, it's me. Unfortunately."

Hank pressed his lips into a thin line and looked at the three other men talking. Elijah noticed and approached the two of them.

"So, you're talking. That's good. Already settling for dates?"

Neither said anything. Connor because he was very displeased, Hank because he was confused.

As the night went on and the five of them ate dinner, Hank realised that, indeed, he would have never - ever - agreed to marry the young man who introduced himself as his fiancé. Never like this. He hadn't even known that Kamksi had two sons before that night, so he'd just assumed that he'd be marrying Richard. Not twenty-eight-year-old Connor. Walking-wet-dream Connor. Who apparently was a teacher at a primary school and wanted nothing to do with CyberLife or Cybery for that matter but had been dragged into the mess because of Kamski and Anderson and probably had no way of saying no due to his father influence.

There wasn't really much they could do now. All Hank could do was try and let the kid live his life in peace, interfering as little as he possibly could. Yes, that would have to do it.

* * *

Two months later, Hank and Connor tied the knot. It was a very small cerimony, with just their close family and a few other people from the companies. The only people Connor knew were his father, his brother, his father-in-law and Hank. The rest of them were absolute strangers.

When Hank and Connor were told they could kiss, Connor looked at Hank and waited for it, but the man did nothing, so he grabbed his hand gently and whispered.

“I think we're supposed to kiss.” His voice was sweet and his brown eyes were locked onto the blue ones. His fiancé really looked at him in that moment and moved forward, pressing a kiss to his cheek, coldly remembering Connor of what kind of marriage theirs was. The young man swallowed hard and looked down, while a few people clapped. He just really wanted this all to be over soon.

Later that day, well into the evening, they settled in their place, which was Hank's house. From what Connor had gathered, it was like so because it was bigger than his own and he was honestly fine with it. It was a two-story house with a nice back yard. Hank showed Connor around the house, presenting him the different rooms and explaining a few rules.

"This is my bedroom." He said, as they passed a door. "I'd appreciate if you stayed out of it. Don't go in there without my permission. This one is yours." They stopped in front of another door and Hank opened it. "I will do the same thing."

Connor was confused. He'd thought they'd be sleeping together even after pretty much everybody told him that they would only be sharing a house. As it turns out, they weren't. And Connor knew he should feel relieved, but he didn't. He had been reluctanct about this whole thing in the beginning, but in the few weeks he had to get to know Hank somehow, he had started to feel attracted to the man. After all, Anderson was just Connor's type. He hoped that after the marriage the older man would open up a little bit more to him. Maybe they could make this a good thing.

"Okay, Hank." Connor nodded his agreement and walked into the room. He figured it must be the guest room, but it was okay. It was neat and had a double bed, which looked very comfortable. Bigger than his old bedroom. "Thanks."

"Whatever. I guess you know how this is going to work?" Hank leaned against the door frame, arms folded in front of his chest. Connor looked at him. He looked very good wearing that tuxedo.

"Yes. I'll live my life like I normally would." He said, shrugging.

"Exactly. I'll do the same. It's as if you live alone. You even have your own bathroom, so you won't be bothered by my presence." The older man pointed at the other door in Connor's room.

"Alright. I think that's acceptable."

* * *

As Connor would later find out, it definitely wasn't acceptable.

He'd thought it would be for the best, with both of them living their separate lives and all, after all the indifference his so-called husband displayed towards him. But the problem was that he was married to a man who he was starting to develop an interest in – somehow - but who wanted nothing to do with him and he had to respect that. Sometimes, when they would have dinner together - which was almost every single night - Connor would attempt and make conversation. Hank, in his turn, would answer whatever questions Connor asked but would never ask any in return. That left the brunette feeling dejected. His husband didn't care about him at all, it seemed.

Connor usually went early to bed, even on the weekends. There wasn't much to do around the house, so he'd get under the covers and be the naughty boy nobody knew he was or read a book before he actually felt sleepy. Sometimes he would sit at his desk and prepared his lessons for the following week. His job was one of the things that put a smile on his face.

He usually wouldn't get out of his bedroom once he was in for the night, but sometimes he'd feel the craving for a midnight snack or even thirst and he would leave his room and make his way to the kitchen. Often would he hear voices and other noises coming from inside Hank's bedroom. The first time, he found that odd, but soon he realized it all.

 _Oh,_ he had thought, after approaching the door. His face was suddenly very hot and a knot formed in his stomach, as he quickly made his way back to his bedroom, all hunger and thirst suddenly gone.

Connor never once said anything about it. It bothered him but it wasn't supposed to, so he said absolutely nothing.

Until one morning.

He'd been in the kitchen, sitting at the island, drinking his coffee and eating toast when he heard steps in the room. He lifted his gaze from the book he was reading and found a woman standing there, with her blue eyes fixed on his figure. He took in her appearance. Her disheveled hair and the shirt she was wearing. It was one of Hank's shirts. Connor's face became even paler and he felt his hands sweat, so he put down his mug of coffee.

"Wow... He really is married." She said, a mocking smile on her lips as she approached the island. "And you're it? You married him for the money but, what? Can't put up with him in bed?"

"I... I d-don't-" Connor started, his mouth dry, the feel of his tongue like sandpaper against the palate, but was suddenly interrupted by his husband's voice.

"What the fuck gave you the impression that you could wander? Get the fuck out of my house!" Hank all but yelled, pointing a finger at the front door.

"I-"

"OUT!"

She didn't need a third warning before she made the smart choice and left the house, not without slamming the door on her way out, though.

After that, silence fell upon the house. Hank was looking at Connor, who had just gone back to his breakfast and minding his own business, even if his left leg was shaking uncontrollably and his eyes were watery. He couldn't focus on the words he wanted to read, so he tried his best to not let the tears fall down.

“I'm sorry, Connor.” Hank said, sitting on the other side of the island, facing Connor. “I didn't mean for this to happen. Uh...”

“It's okay.” Connor said, blinking before looking at his husband, his eyes now only slightly wet. “It's not like I didn't know it was happening. Or it's not like I don't know what our lives are like, so...”

Hank felt like he had just been punched in the gut. Connor's brown eyes were usually sweet, but now they looked like they had so much pain in them.

“I bet you're a lot smarter than I am about this, right? I never see you with anyone here.” Hank tried to lighten the mood, but all he accomplished with his words was to make it even worse.

“Maybe that's because there's no one to bring home.” Connor's voice was cold and he closed his book. Hank's eyes widened at his husband's words. “I'm going to my room now, if you'll excuse me.”

And without waiting for a reply from the older man, the brunette left the kitchen, leaving the rest of his breakfast untouched and a very thoughtful Hank.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, I hope you'll stick around for what's coming next.  
> Kudos, bookmarks, comments motivate the hell out of me and actually make my day, so don't be shy about letting me know your thoughts on this! What you think is good, what you think is not, where you think this is going and so on! I'm still writing this baby so it's extra important and motivational.  
> As usual, I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes you may have found. English is not my first language and all that jazz.  
> Thank you and I hope to see you in the next one ;)


	2. Please, Don't Let It Be Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's birthday comes around. It might not end well.  
> Also, Sumo is now here. And that's the best part of this chapter, you can't change my mind ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> So I told people in the comments that I'd post this on Sunday, but as it turns out apparently Friday is the new Sunday.  
> Enjoy!

For the next couple of days, Hank couldn't take what had happened out of his head. He was very embarrassed that he'd been caught, so to speak, especially like that. One thing was living his life, another entirely different was Connor getting disrespected because of the way he'd chosen to live said life. That he wouldn't have, so he'd stop bringing his hook-ups home, like he should've never done.

After much thinking, he realized he knew very little of his husband. In fact, he was pretty sure what he was lacking in knowledge would be worth a book. With that in mind, he set it on getting to know the man he shared the house with a little better. He remembered Connor asking him questions during dinner in the earlier days of their marriage, making small talk. Hank would always answer but never ask.

Having dinner with Connor proved to be very difficult. If the man didn't know any better, he'd say his husband was avoiding him. Connor seemed to always find excuses to leave the living room, the kitchen or whatever room Hank set his foot into. But after a week and a half, he finally found Connor eating dinner in the dining room.

“Mind if I join you?” Hank asked, leaning against the door frame. Connor looked up at him and shrugged, not uttering a word. “Alright. I'll be right back.”

Two minutes later and both of them were eating in companionable silence, with Connor seemingly uninterested in establishing a conversation and Hank trying to find the right topic to talk about.

“I was thinking today,” Hank started, lifting his gaze from his plate and locking it onto the brunette's figure. “And it occurred to me that I have got no idea when your birthday is. And that's kind of a big deal.”

Connor's eyes went a bit wide at that. Was... Was Hank really talking? To him?

“It's August 15th.” He answered, his brown eyes looking for something in the older man's face, his mind trying to come up with a reason why this conversation was even happening.

“That's less than a month away. Mine is-”

“I know your birthday, Hank.”

Hank snapped his mouth shut at his husband's tone. Of course Connor knew, he wasn't like Hank. Despite the setback, Hank didn't back down.

“You, uh... You've got any plans? For your birthday, that is.”

Again, Connor shrugged, but this time he elaborated.

“I don't know yet, but maybe I'll go out for dinner with my friends. It's what I usually do.”

“Oh. I didn't know you had any friends.”

Connor seemed hurt at his remark.

 _Fuck this shit, I can't get one right_ , he thought, pissed at himself for his poor choice of words.

“Shit. What I mean is that I never see you talking on the phone or whatever. Or mentioning anyone. I didn't mean to imply that nobody... Whatever. I suck at this.”

“It's okay, at least you're trying.” Connor said, a small smile appearing on his lips. “I mostly keep to myself, but I've got a few friends.”

Connor's smile was beautiful and Hank suddenly felt the need to see that smile more often.

“That's... That's good.”

“Are you allergic to animals?” Connor asked, out of the blue. That earned him a raise of eyebrows.

“Uh... No?”

“Got anything against dogs?”

“No.”

“Great. I like dogs. I was thinking about getting one.”

That surprised the older man. He was actually quite fond of dogs. In fact, he'd had one in his youth.

“Mind me asking what breed?”

“I don't know yet. Any would be fine, I guess.”

“How long have you been thinking about this?”

“A while. And I've come to the conclusion that I want one really, really bad.”

“It's fine by me.”

“Thanks, Hank.”

* * *

Connor's birthday arrived and Hank had everything prepared. By everything he meant the gift. He had known exactly what to gift his husband since that dinner. He'd been a little bit unsure at first, but everything had turned out alright in the end. He guessed.

 _It would have a lot less impact if he'd gotten himself a dog before today,_ Hank thought, placing the basket onto the kitchen island. Lying inside was a Saint Bernard puppy, no older than two months, fast asleep and looking like the cutest thing in the universe. He debated whether or not he should put a blanket over the small animal to better conceal him, ending up deciding that he'd just cover Connor's eyes for the surprise. The puppy looked so peaceful Hank didn't want to disturb him in any way.

 _And now we wait,_ Hank thought, looking around the kitchen. Maybe breakfast would be appreciated too, so he started brewing some coffee and making toast. That's what he always saw Connor have for breakfast, so he couldn't go wrong like that.

He'd just finished making the meal when he heard a door close upstairs.

“Shit!” He muttered, turning the toaster off and making his way upstairs quickly, finding Connor in the corridor, near the stairs already.

“Good morning, Hank.” The brunette said, smiling at the older man, who almost had a heart attack right there and then. He would definitely like Connor to smile more.

“Hey, Connor. Uh... Happy birthday.” He said, returning the smile.

“Oh, you remembered.” Connor sounded genuinely surprised and that kind of hurt.

 _No, I've only been thinking about this every day for the last three weeks,_ Hank thought. “Yeah, I managed. I... Would you mind if I covered your eyes?” He asked, showing his hands as a way of illustrating what he meant. Connor furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“What for?”

“I've got something for you.”

“You've got me something? For birthday?”

“Yes.”

“Okay... Mind if I just go downstairs? I don't want to have an accident on my birthday.”

“Yeah, go ahead, but don't run, okay? I'm serious. This present is top secret.”

That elicited a chuckle from the brunette.

“Okay, I won't look.” He said and both of them walked downstairs. Hank covered Connor's eyes and guided him to the kitchen. “Wow, smells good.”

“I made coffee and toast for you. Hope you don't mind.”

“Thank you.” Connor said, feeling a shiver going down his spine. Having Hank stand so close wasn't good for him. Not at all.

“You can stop now.” Hank said and Connor did as told, with the older man stopping right behind. Suddenly the hands were gone from his eyes and he opened them. His gaze landed on the basket on the counter and his eyes went wide.

“Oh! Oh, my God!” Connor let out in excitement, just above a whisper. His mouth was open in surprise at first, then a huge smile took over. He got closer and peeked at the tiny form all curled up in the basket. “I can't believe this. So tiny...” He let out, stroking the head of the puppy with the back of his index.

“I take it you like him, then.” Hank said, grinning. He was feeling very warm inside. Connor's reaction had been the absolute best.

“How could someone not? I love him, Hank.” Finally, the brunette turned to look at him. “Thank you.” He said, before launching himself at his husband, hugging him tight.

Despite his surprise, Hank hugged him back, wrapping his strong arms around the slim figure of his husband. He had pictured this lots of times. He wished he was more straightforward. He wished he wasn't so self-conscious.

“What are you gonna name him?” He asked, his voice low on Connor's ear, making the younger man shiver in the embrace.

“I-I don't know yet.” Connor stuttered, feeling his cheeks getting hot. “Maybe you could help me?”

“Yeah... I had thought of Sumo. Weird name, I know, but it kinda just popped up in my mind at some point.” Hank said, letting go of Connor and looking at him. At the way his soft cheeks had turned pink, making him look adorable. Which he was even without all the blushing.

"Sumo it is. God, I wanna hold him so bad... But I don't wanna wake him up."

"It's okay. He'll wake up eventually. He's so sweet, you know?"

"Thank you, Hank. I'm very happy."

"Don't mention it."

"Will you eat breakfast with me?"

"Yes, of course."

They both sat down and started eating in amiable silence. Connor looked at Hank from time to time and more often than not was caught staring.

"What?" Hank asked one of those times.

"Nothing." Connor was barely above a whisper. "It's nothing."

"You, uh... You going out tonight?" Hank looked away from Connor, to his plate, avoiding the doe-like eyes he loved so much.

"Yes. I'm going out for dinner with my friends. And then maybe drinks. They'll try to make me drink, anyway." Connor shrugged and smiled, picturing the last time Josh and Markus had tried to make him drink. He only drank on special occasions. "Want to come with us?"

Hank's head shot up in a split second, the man taken by surprise.

"Me?" He asked, feeling kind of dumb for asking that. He wanted to go, he really did. But did Connor? Or was he asking out of politeness? "I... I already have plans. Thanks, though. Hope you have fun."

"Plans?" Connor asked, wondering a second too long before realization hit him. "Oh. It's okay. Maybe some other time, then."

They both kept on eating and eventually they finished breakfast. Soon after, Sumo woke up and Connor picked him up, cuddling him like you would a baby. He was absolutely captivated by the small creature in his arms. The whimpers were just the most adorable.

Hank was just as captivated, but by both of them. He made sure not to let his eyes wander on Connor too much, a certain sadness filling his heart. It was torture. To be married to that man and not being able to really be a husband because of the circumstances that had brought them together. Connor had been forced into this marriage and Hank was old for him, he knew that. Connor belonged with someone young and beautiful, just like him.

“Hank?” Connor called out his name, looking at him with concern in his eyes. Shit, he'd been caught staring.

“What?” He pretended he didn't know what this was about.

“You spaced out.”

“Yeah... Sorry. Wanna go out for lunch?”

“What about Sumo? We can't leave him alone.”

“There's a lady down the street who can take care of him for today. I've talked with her already, she's a very sweet lady. I've known her for years.”

“Oh... Okay. Where are we going, though?”

“Don't worry, I know just the place.”

They spent the day together. First lunch, then a walk in the park and then the movies. Once they left the theater, it was already around dinner time.

"Do you want me to drop you off somewhere?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm meeting them downtown, we're having dinner at _Italian Republic_. Simon doesn't drink, so I believe he's the designated driver for tonight."

"Okay. Please don't let anyone drunk drive." Hank said, starting the car and driving off. "You sleeping home tonight?"

Connor looked at Hank as if he'd grown another head.

"What kind of question is that?"

"A stupid one. Nevermind."

The older man focused his eyes on the road once more and neither said a word until the car stopped in front of the restaurant Connor had mentioned.

"Have fun." Hank said, before the brunette left the car.

The younger man smiled.

"Thank you. You too." And with that he got out of the car, leaving Hank alone without any idea of what to do. Maybe he'd go and have a drink nearby after dinner.

Connor walked into the restaurant and immediately spotted his friends. Markus had texted him saying they were already there, sitting at a table by the window.

"Hey there, birthday boy!" North said, standing up and hugging him tight, getting on her tip toes while doing so.

He hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, guys." He let out with a wink before shaking hands and exchanging hugs with Josh, Markus and Simon.

"What's up, wise guy?" Markus asked, showing his pearly whites.

They sat down and ordered their meals. It was an new restaurant that had opened just a couple weeks back, but there was a lot of buzz about it and so they wanted to see about that for themselves. As it turned out, the food was indeed really good and so was the overall atmosphere. They chatted for a while and when Connor told them about Sumo, the conversation steered towards his husband.

"So... How are things with Hank?" Josh asked, after finishing his dessert.

Connor immediately tensed a little.

"Normal."

"Wow, normal from you translates into 'not very good' for us." North said, reaching a hand and holding one of Connor's. “Has he been bringing people to your place again?”

“No. No, he hasn't brought anyone home after that time.” Connor said, sighing. “I guess he just isn't into men, is all. He's living his life and I should probably live mine, too.”

“Yeah, Connor. Go out, meet people, get laid. God knows you need it.” Simon let out with a naughty smile. Connor blushed.

“No, I don't!”

“Yes, you kinda do, Con.” Markus laughed and patted him on the back. “Let's ask for the check and bolt? It's almost ten and I'm fancying a drink.”

Said and done, the group of friends paid and left in the car for a bar called _Lotus._ It was their usual spot for drinks because it was intimate, not crowded with teenagers and had good music playing. Josh appreciated going to a place where he wouldn't find his students. Just like Connor, he taught, but on a different academic level. He went to the counter and ordered the first round while the others settled at a table.

“I'm gonna help him with those.” Connor said, not bothering sitting and immediately going to the counter, where Josh stood waiting for their drinks. He noticed a man two seats away, eyeing them. Not sure of what to do, Connor smiled at him. The stranger smiled back, which elicited a blush from the brunette. Thankfully, the bartender came back and placed their drinks on the counter.

“Thanks.” Josh said and grabbed three, leaving the remaining two for Connor. They walked back to the table where they joined the others and enjoyed their drinks while talking about Markus and Simon's wedding and North's new job as a tattoo artist. They remained like that round after round, Connor a lot tamer than his friends and Simon just sipping his strawberry-flavored sparkling water.

Eventually, a lot more people started showing up. Markus took a look around, after a while being so into the conversation going on. He noticed something very intriguing.

"Uh... Isn't that your husband over there?" Markus asked, his green eyes focused on the counter, an elegant eyebrow arched.

 _Please, don't let it be him,_ Connor thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you for reading the first one and keeping around for this second one. That makes me very happy.  
> Second of all, a special thanks to all of those who left kudos, comments and bookmarks. That gives me that boost when I'm writing, knowing that someone likes what I'm doing.  
> I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes you may have found. Sometimes I cringe when I'm proofreading my works.  
> Lastly, see you in the next one!


	3. Name's Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's night escalates. Pretty damn quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again~  
> Thank you so much for the comments, kudos and bookmarks, I treasure them a lot, you've got no idea.  
> Gavin's here, if you don't like GavinxConnor you might wanna just read the beginning of the chapter and a bit of the end, 'cause that's what you're getting in this one. Sorry for spoiling, but thought I should give you guys a heads up.  
> Enjoy!

Connor turned to face the counter and his eyes landed on a man who happened to be his husband indeed. From where he sat, Connor could see the advances Hank was making on a man sitting beside him at the counter. Hank had his hand on the other man's thigh, caressing it. The brunette felt the blood vanish from his face. Was Hank into men too? Connor couldn't remember ever hearing a man's voice coming from Hank's room, so this... This came out as a surprise. A very bad one at that.

 _So the problem is not that he doesn't like men... The problem is me. He doesn't like me_ , Connor thought, quickly turning to face Markus again and nodding, his eyes down, staring at his lap.

 

"Oh, Connor..." North, who was sitting next to Connor and had also turned to see the display, said, rubbing the back of her friend, trying to comfort him.

"Why do you even put up with that shit, Connor? Just get a divorce. Or move out of the house. You owe him nothing, right? And I know he doesn't owe anything to you either, but you're suffering with all this." Simon had reached out a hand and was caressing one of Connor's.

"Yeah, maybe I'll do that..."

"Babe, if it's any consolation, that nice piece of ass over there has been eyeing you ever since we walked into the fucking bar.” North said, now eyeing the man Connor had smiled at when he and Josh had been waiting for their drinks. Connor swallowed thickly when he noticed the man slightly turned on his seat, facing their table.

The other boys looked over their shoulders and spotted the guy. Then they faced Connor again.

“Woooo... Connor's got a fan!” Simon said in a sing-song voice, teasing his friend.

“Why don't you go and buy him a drink?” Josh winked. “It could be fun.”

“My husband is right there.” Connor jabbed his finger over his shoulder. “I can't do that.”

His friends all gave him a strange look and then exchanged looks.

“Er... Connor, he seems to be having a lot of fun. And not with you.”

“Connor, he doesn't have the same kind of respect for you that you do for him. Just live a little. Isn't that what he told you? That you're supposed to live your lives as if you're not married?” Markus argued.

Connor fought the desire to stare at his husband and sighed.

“Guess it wouldn't hurt.” He said, relaxing in his seat. He hadn't been with someone for a long time and he missed that. Missed it more than he cared or wanted to admit. He only ever went out with his friends, never bothered meeting and getting to know anyone new. Connor rolled his eyes at his friends and chuckled, amused. He shook his head and stood, walking up to the stranger who was now looking at him with a certain interest in his eyes which, Connor noticed once he stopped, were grey.

"Hey. Mind if I sit here?" Connor asked, pointing at the empty stool beside the man, who shook his head.

"Not at all, go ahead."

The man's voice was pleasant and up close he was even more handsome. The scar he had across his nose only added to it.

“I'm Connor, by the way.” He introduced himself as he sat on the stool, offering a smile to the man. The second of the night.

“Name's Gavin. Could help but notice you.” Gavin confessed, signaling the bartender for a refill. “Want a drink?”

“Oh, let me buy one for you.” Connor offered. “After all, I was the one who approached you, wasn't I?” And he winked.

Gavin stared at him for a while and then nodded.

“Sure. So,” He started, looking at the table where Connor had been previously sitting. “What's up? Looks like there's some celebration going on there.”

“It's, uh... It's my birthday.” Connor said, kind of embarrassed. He didn't like advertising his birthday, but he wasn't fond of lies, either.

“Oh, so we have a birthday boy here.” Gavin chuckled, sipping the drink that had just been served while admiring the soft blush on Connor's cheeks. When Connor took a bill out to pay for their drinks, Gavin raised his hand.

“What kind of person would I be if I let you pay for the drinks on your birthday, huh? Save it for next time.”

Connor couldn't help but smile at the implication. This man was flirting with him, if his words and expressions were any indication.

“I'm looking forward to that.”

“You know what _I_ am looking forward to?”

Connor blinked and shook his head, his eyes now carefully trained on Gavin's lips.

“Seeing your clothes on my bedroom floor and your naked body lying on my bed. I'm sure that would be quite the sight to behold.”

Connor almost choked on his own spit. Not used to this kind of invitation, this straightforwardness, his face was red in a split second and his heart working double time as his breathing became faster.

Gavin looked between amused and concerned by his reaction. It looked like concern won over amusement, because he reached out a hand and placed it on Connor's thigh.

“I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd react like that.”

“N-No. It's just...” Connor looked him in the eyes now, sighing. “I'm not used to this, is all.”

“Being flirted with?”

“Yeah. But it's... I'm okay with it.”

“How come?”

“Hm?”

“Guy like you... Surely people notice you when you go out.”

Connor chuckled to hide his nervousness and looked at the hand still on his thigh.

“Yeah, I don't go out much. But you were saying something about your bedroom?” He said, after swallowing the lump in his throat. His eyes were on Gavin's again and he saw surprise there. And then the man grinned.

“Thought you'd never bring that up again.” With that, Gavin downed his drink and watched Connor do the same.

“I'll just... I'll just go tell my friends, yes?” Connor said, standing.

Gavin nodded and did the same, putting on his jacket.

“Alright. I'll be outside, waiting by my car. It's right across the street. Can't miss it.”

“Okay.” Connor smiled and watched Gavin go. Then he approached his friend's table, noticing how they were staring. They probably didn't stop staring, actually. “So, guys-”

“I assume it went well, right?” North asked, arching an eyebrow and showing him a knowing grin.

“We're going to his place.”

“Somebody's about to get some.” Simon let out, as if this was the best thing yet. Well, it probably was. Markus looked at his fiancé and laughed.

“Simon, you're the worst.”

“I second that.” Connor said.

“Be careful, Connor.” Josh advised, a knowing look on his face. “We're only a call away, okay? Also, text us his address once you're there, if you feel safer.”

“Will do, mom.” Connor smiled. “Thank you for the night, guys. Really. I needed it.”

“Oh, shut up.” Simon stood and hugged Connor tight, followed by the others.

“We'll talk tomorrow.” North said, before Connor walked away.

“Sure thing.” Connor waved and left the bar, a pair of intense blue eyes following him.

* * *

That had been some great foreshadowing at the bar. Connor's naked body was, indeed, a sight to behold. His clothes were scattered all over the floor, as were Gavin's, who was standing at the end of the bed, enjoying the sight before his eyes.

“You look amazing.” There was lust in those eyes but those weren't the only ones thirsty.

“You don't look so bad yourself.” Connor let out, his curious gaze trained on the man's chest, eyeing the pierced nipples. He'd never been with anyone like this and he thought it suited the man.

Gavin joined Connor on the bed, his body on top of his as both shared a heated kiss. Oh, how Connor had missed this. The intimacy of a kiss, the heat of two naked bodies... The prospect of something more. It felt so good. Gavin's lips were demanding and he struggled to keep up with the other man, but he did his best as he slid his fingers between the strands of hair of the man. It was smoother than he had expected, contrasting with the feeling of the stubble against the hand with which he was cupping Reed's face.

At some point, Gavin reached for the nightstand and flipped the bottle of lube open. He stopped kissing Connor and looked him in the eye.

"You okay with bottoming?" He asked in a whisper, which made Connor shiver.

"Y-Yes." He stuttered and blushed a bit for it, but then hid his face in the crook of Reed's neck, kissing him there. He then felt the coldness of the lube between his ass-cheeks. He let out a soft gasp, but spread his legs, inviting Reed to prepare him.

Which the man did, thorough and carefully, finger after finger, moving them slowly, spreading them to stretch Connor, his eyes fixed on the brown ones. He was transfixed by the expression the other brunette had on his face. A mix of pleasure and shame, just perfect. Like he was enjoying himself an awful lot but didn't want it to show.

"That's enough... Please." Connor let out, reaching a hand and touching Gavin's hard cock, moving it up and down the shaft, earning a hiss from the man.

"Eager, ain't we?" Gavin smirked and moved on the bed, fetching a condom. He slid it on and then motioned Connor to get on all fours. "You okay like this?"

"Yeah, I like it.”

"Good." Gavin positioned himself behind Connor and leaned over his back, gluing his chest against it, his mouth too close to Connor's ear. His breathing alone made the brunette shiver once more. "It's a pity I don't get to see that face while I fuck you."

"Can't have everything now, can we?" Connor let out and bit his lip when he felt the tip of Gavin's cock rubbing against his hole. He moved his hips, impatient.

Gavin smirked and spread his ass-cheeks, going in.

"Ah... Fuck... Now that's tight..." He groaned, gripping Connor hips tightly. There was too much pent-up tension inside him but he couldn't just release it by going all-in in one thrust.

Connor threw his head back and let out a hiss of pain, biting his lip.

"Fuck... Fuck, fuck, fuck..." He repeated like a mantra, exhaling and inhaling through his mouth. He felt Gavin's fingers grip his hair and gently pull at it.

"You're so fuckin' tight." Gavin gritted his teeth when his hips touched Connor's ass. "So fuckin' good..."

Connor reached a hand to touch himself and get distracted from the pain that still stung. He was going to regret this in the morning, but he knew that it would be worth it in ten minutes. Hell, even in less.

It took a few minutes of slow thrusting to get Connor there, but once Gavin was going in and out as smoothly as he would possibly go, things took a huge turn. Connor started rocking his hips against Gavin's, moaning without inhibitions, feeling the tip of Reed's cock sometimes brush against that sweet spot.

"Oh... Ah, ah... Deeper..." He moaned, his hand moving frantically on his cock, the tip leaking precum onto the bed sheets, his mouth open. Gavin let go of Connor's hair and slowly slid his fingers into Connor's mouth, the brunette's lips immediately wrapping around them, sucking on them like the good boy he was. He felt dirty doing stuff like this, but that only enhanced the sensations. Having sex with a man he didn't know, dispassionate, raw, dirty, only for the sake of pleasure and relief. And it was beautiful.

Their bodies moved in sync until they crumbled, one after the other, the room again filled with not only the smell of sex but also their moans, not at all contained. Their bodies collapsed on the bed, looking almost lifeless when, in fact, they'd never been more alive. Their breathing was uneven, but their eyes lacked the usual shine, the cloud of lust still over them, blurring their vision. They remained still for a while, just replenishing the oxygen, none of them uttering a word. But Gavin was the first one to move, sliding out of Connor and removing the condom. He then got out of the bed and walked out of the room, coming back a couple of minutes later with a pack of cigarettes in his hand and a lighter.

"You smoke?" He asked, pulling a cigarette out.

Connor shook his head and moved, stretching and then relaxing again on the bed. It had been a long time since he'd felt this blissful.

Gavin just hummed and sat beside him, smoking, spacing out. After a while, he spoke.

"Couldn't help but notice the ring on your finger. You married?"

Connor's eyes shot up to Gavin's face, apprehensive at first, his whole body rigid. He hadn't expected this question. In fact, no personal questions at all. But he eventually relaxed, knowing that he owed this man nothing, and sighed.

"Not in the traditional sense."

"Sounds complicated."

"I don't really wanna talk about it."

"Alright. But I don't judge." Reed gave Connor a look that said exactly that. He couldn't care less if Connor was married or not. Had children or not. He'd just been curious, was all.

With the post-orgasmic bliss fading, Connor was now starting to feel guilty. Even more so after Gavin brought his marriage up. So he stood and started gathering his clothes, putting them on.

"You're going? Thought you'd spend the night."

"It's better if I don't. But thank you." He said, giving the grey-eyed man a smile.

"Need me to take you somewhere?"

"Are you always this helpful?" Connor asked, actually chuckling. He quickly checked his cellphone for messages. There were a couple from his friends, but only telling him they'd gone home and for him to be safe.

"It's like two in the morning. I just thought I'd offer."

"Thank you, but I'll just take a taxi. I don't want to be a bother."

"If it was a bother I wouldn't be offering. But suit yourself." Gavin put his cigarette out and stood, walking Connor to the door. "This was fun. If you ever feel like doing it again, you know where to find me."

"O-Okay." Connor actually blushed at the prospect. Not that it was a likely one, but still.

"Take care." Gavin leaned in and kissed him. Connor kissed him back and then left, rushing down the building as soon as he heard the door closing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~  
> I'm kinda sad that this one was mostly smut, but I didn't want to overwhelm anyone by posting the smut and what's next, so that is it. Apparently, I have a tendency to miscalculate the number of chapters my works will end up having. I just changed from four to five and let's see if this is it.  
> Also, straightforwardness gotta be my favorite word from now on. I had my doubts about its existence but google is my friend when my Oxford dictionary is mysteriously missing, so yeah.  
> If you like where this is going, send those kudos and comments my way because I can use some love right now, definitely!  
> I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes you may have found!  
> See you in the next one ;)


	4. You're Complaining?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor arrives home after leaving Gavin's. It ain't pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Thank you for the kudos and comments, guys! I'm very happy and this chapter is my gift to you ;)  
> This is everything I have so far, pretty much, but good news is...  
> I finally know how this is going to end o/  
> Enjoy!

Hank was feeling restless.

He was sitting on the couch with the puppy on his lap, gently caressing him. The TV was on, mute, because he didn't want to wake the pup up and he wasn't really paying any attention to it. He just couldn't sleep knowing that Connor... that Connor...

 _Can't believe he went home with that guy_ , he thought, feeling jealousy tug at his chest. Again.

He'd gone home right after Connor had left that bar, feeling completely lost. And he couldn't stop thinking about his husband and the fact that he'd left with someone to spend the night out. Deep down he still hoped he'd come home, but he wasn't too sure of that.

At some point, he turned the TV off and stood, taking Sumo with him.

"Dad is going to take you with him to his room so that you don't stay down here alone, okay?" He whispered, feeling a lot less stupid for talking to a sleeping puppy than he thought he would. He grabbed the bed he'd bought for Sumo and went for the stairs, but that was when he heard the front door open. He stopped and actually went to the entrance hall to check if it was really his husband. As it turned out, it was.

"Oh. Didn't expect to find you home." Connor said, closing the door behind him. He took off his jacket and hanged it on the coat rack.

Hank pressed his lips into a thin line.

"Yeah, the night was kinda dead before it even got started."

"I'm sorry your plans didn't turn out the way you wanted them too." Connor didn't sound really sorry. At all.

"Well, I'm glad yours did." Hank didn't sound glad. At all. In fact, his voice dripped sarcasm.

Connor shrugged.

"It was good. It had been a while." He let out and approached his husband. "You're taking Sumo with you to sleep?"

"Yeah, that was kinda the plan." Hank said, dry. Connor petted Sumo's head and then placed a kiss on top of it. "You... Want to take him with you?"

Connor looked up and smiled.

"I'd like that."

Hank placed the sleeping puppy in Connor's arms.

"Sorry about the way I spoke just now." Hank ended up saying, feeling like a prick. He knew he had no right to be pissed when he did the same exact thing. "I really am happy you had a great time with your friends. They seem very nice."

Connor nodded.

"I would've liked if you'd come, too." He let out in a whisper. He hesitated a bit after continuing. "I didn't know you were into men, too." There was soft blush on his cheeks.

Hank's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"But we're married." He said, as if that made his interest in men obvious.

Connor snorted.

"You never touch me."

Hank choked on his spit and almost had a coughing fit.

"That's- What?"

"Nevermind." Connor walked past him and to the stairs. "Good night, Hank."

Hank remained behind, mortified. His heart was beating really fast and he had to stop thinking for a second and take a deep breath in order to calm down. Then he went upstairs, locking himself in the room for the night.

Connor, in turn, was taking a shower. He'd left Sumo sleeping on a pillow and had gone to the bathroom. He made it quick and went back to the room, lying down. He spent some time just caressing the sleeping form on the pillow next to him.

"Daddy thinks he screwed up." He told the dog, his fingers gently touching Sumo's head. "And now I'm feeling like shit for it. I shouldn't have cheated on dad."

* * *

Things went on normally. Connor spent his days at home watching videos of Saint Bernard puppies and reading about how to better take care of them, since he was still on vacation. Once a day he'd go out with Sumo just for the sake of not being home all day and because he wanted the dog to see the world too. On some of those occasions, Connor even met his friends, who were delighted to meet Sumo.

"No, seriously, I still can't believe your douche-bag of a husband gifted you this adorable puppy." North said the first she'd held the puppy. Connor had rolled his eyes but laughed as well.

Hank, on the other hand, spent most of his days at work and was starting to feel frustrated. His holidays were less than a week away, but he didn't care. On top of that, he had to see Gavin Reed's ugly mug every fucking day of the week because he also worked in the HR Department. That was the fucking worst.

On a Friday, the best day of the fucking week, Hank heard Reed talk with a guy he knew was from Software Engineering about how he'd been chatting with some hot guy on Grindr. Hank was furious.

 _Maybe that's how you chat with my husband, right?_ , he thought, frowning and going back to his office. He was tired of nonsense. _Connor doesn't even have a Grindr._

Or had he?

Intrigued, he sat behind his desk and opened the app. It had been a while since he'd last checked Grindr, so he wasn't even sure if he still had it installed, but there it was, so he comfortably scrolled down, checking the photos men had for profiles. The ones he found interesting he even went as far as checking what their profiles said about them. Five minutes into it and Hank had even forgotten what had actually made him check the app.

So into it he almost missed _him._

“Fuck me sideways.” His eyes almost jumped right out of the eye sockets.

There, with a very nice photo of his very beautiful face, was Connor, looking every bit of the soft person he was. The warm, brown doe-like eyes and just a tiny hint of a smile on his lips, looking straight at the camera. A very clean shot, looking rather professional. Had he ever been a model?

Hank swallowed hard and debated whether or not he should check the profile.

 _Fuck it, nobody's gonna know anyway_ , he thought, clicking on the photo, bringing Connor's profile onto the screen.

 **Connor K.**  
\- 6' 0"  
\- 27  
\- Photographer  
\- Looking for a man  
   between the ages 35 and  
   50 for a serious,   
   long-term relationship.  
\- Not interested in  
hook-ups.

Hank read that profile _very_ carefully. And he did it once, twice, even thrice, just to be sure of what he was reading. And two things he was now certain of.

The first was that Connor wasn't active there anymore, if the age he'd stated there was anything to go by. The second was that he was into older men. And by older he meant men around Hank's age.

 _I fit the age requirement. Fuck me,_ he thought, placing the phone on his desk and leaning back on his chair, running a hand down his face.

Yes, he fit the age gap, but that didn't mean anything. There were a lot of men between 35 and 50 a lot more attractive than him. And it was a pretty big gap. What if Connor was more of a 35-year-old men kind of guy? He'd be making a fool of himself. Plus, Connor looked like the type who liked to get to know the person and fall in love with them. Hank had kind of ruined that for him. That chance of choosing someone to have a relationship with. But he was stuck with Hank for the time being. Thankfully, the kid didn't seem to hate him, so that was how Hank got by most of the time. Sometimes, he hated himself for having agreed to the marriage and that was the reason why he had insisted on them having their lives separate. So Connor could go and do things like meet 35-year-old guys with whom he might actually have a chance of being happy.

Tired of thinking about shit that did nothing to improve his mood, he decided to call it a day. It was nearing 4 pm anyway, so he grabbed his jacket and left the office. It wasn't like he was going to miss a big part of his day of work.

When he got home, he had a surprise waiting for him. The house was quiet, but Connor was apparently home, since his keys were in their place.

“Connor?” He called out, entering the living room. He placed his jacket on the couch and heard noises coming from the back yard, so he went to check it. He approached the glass door and looked through it, spotting Connor, who was having the time of his life with Sumo by the pool. Hank's pupils dilated as he took in the image of his husband in the salmon-colored swim shorts that left very little to the imagination, Hank had noticed when Connor stood up from the edge of the pool. He couldn't have gotten out of the water long ago, since his torso was still wet, as was his hair. Hank had never seen him naked and now he was regretting not having gone home earlier more than that once in August. He knew Connor sometimes spent part of his afternoons in the pool, but he'd never paid much attention to that.

Hank had to force himself out of the trance he found himself in and not stare like a creep. He slid the glass door open and stepped out.

“Hey.” He let out, announcing his presence, trying hard to not let his eyes wander too much.

Connor looked at him.

“Oh, hi! You're home early.” He said, approaching the older man with a smile on his lips. Sumo was happily playing with a little ball, his favorite toy.

“Yeah. I wasn't feeling that good so I decided to give myself a break. It's finally Friday, thank God.” He smiled too and looked at the little dog. “Oh, he's at it again.”

Connor stared too and chuckled.

“He just loves that ball. I was having a lot of fun playing with him, actually. You should join us.”

“It's kinda hot out here.” Hank stated.

“I guess that's why you have a pool? The water feels great in this heat. Come on, go put on some shorts. He misses his dad.”

Hank hesitated a bit. He wasn't in his best shape. But surely he could put on a shirt as well to hide what he didn't want on display?

“Okay. I'll be right back.” He saidand went upstairs to put his swim shorts on. He spent five minutes looking for a shirt that would be suitable for the occasion. He ended up picking a short-sleeved one with palm trees on it.

Connor was caressing Sumo's torso when Hank showed up. The puppy had fallen asleep while playing.

"What's the shirt for?" Connor asked, noticing his husband was wearing shorts and a _very_ ridiculous shirt.

"It's, uh... It's hot." Hank said, not sounding really convincing. Not to the brunette's ears anyway.

Connor's eyes narrowed. Was Hank... Was Hank self-conscious about his body?

"Come on, sit here and take that off. I'll apply sunscreen on your back." Connor said, patting the sun lounger he was sitting on. Hank's blue eyes almost widened at the offer. He unbuttoned his shirt and sat down, taking it off. Connor sat right behind him, a leg on each side of Hank's body.

Once he felt Connor's hands on his body, Hank tensed and felt a shiver.

 _Fuck_ , he thought, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of those hands caressing his back up and down and to the sides. At some point, when the hands came up, Connor went as far as reaching over his shoulders and down his chest. Hank broke right there and then and let out a moan.

"Is this okay?" Connor asked in his ear, causing another shiver. Hank nodded and tilted his head back, his eyes closed.

The brunette kept massaging him for another five minutes, a smile on his face. This felt really good. He wished his relationship with Hank was always like this. He sighed and stopped, standing up. He watched Hank open his eyes, coming out of the bliss he'd been in.

"T-Thanks." The older man muttered, straightening.

"I'm not done yet. I'm gonna apply some on the face as well. It's very sensitive." He said and before his husband could complain, he sat down on his lap.

On Hank's lap.

Hank's face went red and it sure as hell wasn't the sun. But he said nothing, instead looking up at his husband, who acted like nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Hank's dick knew something was up, though. Knew it all too well.

They remained silent for the sixty seconds it took Connor to apply sunscreen on Hank's cheeks and forehead. Then the brunette stood again.

"All set."

"Can I lie down and enjoy the fucking sun now?" Hank asked. Connor shrugged.

"Whatever, but I hear sex in the water feels really good."

And without waiting for a reply, he jumped into the pool. He was feeling too hot for his own good, he really had to cool down a little bit and a few laps would help him clear his head. Obviously, he shouldn't have come onto Hank the way he had, but he just couldn't help but try. Try to get his husband to like him. To notice him as a very available man.

Hank was still sitting up on the lounger, eyeing the brunette swim a few laps. He was hard and there was no way he was going to get his boner to go down. Not like that.

 _Fuck it, can't hurt trying. The kid's dropped hints twice at least_ , he thought, throwing caution to the wind and joining Connor in the pool. The brunette seemed surprised to see him, but smiled.

"Changed your mind?" He asked, grinning at his husband.

"And you're happy about that?" Hank straight up answered with another question, his arm going around Connor's waist and pulling the brunette toward him, gluing their bodies.

Connor accepted the invitation and crushed their lips together, _finally_ , wrapping his arms around the other man's neck. And wasn't that a passionate kiss, one that had been postponed for far too long. There was no elegance in it, just passion, desire and a certain hastiness. Connor felt his back hit the edge of the pool. He then wrapped a leg around Hank's hips and cupped the man's erection with a hand, feeling it. A spike of adrenaline made his blood rush and he felt his own cock ache for release.

"Hank..." He let out when they broke the kiss, both gasping for air. Their gazes were so intense, showing what they'd been holding in for so long.

"Get out of those, baby, let me prep you." Hank said, tugging at Connor's shorts.

"I don't need prep." Connor did as told and removed his shorts, placing them on the edge of the pool. Hank arched an eyebrow at him before getting rid of his own. "I- I fingered myself thinking of you before coming here."

That seemed to take Hank by surprise. What a dirty mouth his husband had.

"Fuck, Connor, you can't say shit like that. You're a wolf in sheep's clothing, ain't you?" Hank felt his cock twitch at his husband's words, finding it incredibly hot, his dirty mind immediately supplying him an array of images that presented the young man on his bed, all spread, with four fingers up that ass.

"Oh, just shut up and fuck me already." Connor begged, spreading his legs for Hank, who got in between them and made a work of teasing his hole. "Fuck me, please."

Hank said nothing, but the intensity of his blue eyes assured Connor that he was about to get fucked like he was begging for and deserved. Hank wasn't a thin man by all means, but Connor already knew that and was actually aching for it.

His back arched and his head tilted back when the older man inserted the tip in his tight hole, slowly at first. He let out a hiss and opened an eye, checking for Hank's reaction.

And wasn't the man pleased.

"Fuck... You always this fuckin' tight?" Hank's hands came up to Connor's torso, one on his waist and the other caressing his chest, his fingers barely touching his nipples, teasing.

"You're... complaining?" Connor asked, his face tinged of pink. A hand wrapped around his cock, seeking some pleasure to subdue the pain he was feeling.

"Fuck no. You feel fuckin' wonderful like this, baby... Swallowing me whole, you're such a good boy, Connor." Hank leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Connor's lips. His cock was now all inside the brunette and it was the best fucking feeling.

Connor thought the same, even if it stung a little. His hand was making quick work on his cock and the fact that Hank's lips were on his helped a lot. He brought a hand to Hank's face and caressed it as they explored each other's mouths, hungry for it. Once it was over, the older man grabbed that hand and kissed it, his eyes on Connor's.

Connor was entranced, lost in Hank's blue, lust-filled eyes. They kept eye contact as Hank thrust in and out and at some point he replaced Connor's hand with his own, making the brunette's eyes roll in the eyesockets.

“Hank... Please, faster... Harder...” As Connor asked, Hank delivered, and he was competent as fuck. “Ah! Yes, yes, yes...”

“Come for me, Connor. Fucking do it, baby.” Hank let out, before biting his lip. He thrust harder, deeper and he saw stars.

“I'm... I'm gonna- Fuck!” Connor could barely speak at this point, his body jolting in pleasure as the orgasm hit him hard and he let go, his eyes going wide as he came.

“Hmm... Fuck, you feel... so fucking tight now, I-” Hank was interrupted when he felt he was going to cum, but he didn't want it just yet. “Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck...” He repeated like a mantra, trying very hard not to release just then. He wanted to do it inside his husband, but he wanted consent. And Connor couldn't consent just then, since he was light-headed, clearly still in pure bliss, his eyes half-closed but locked on Hank's as he gasped for air.

“Connor, can I-”

“Do it, Hank, please...” He breathed out, moving his hips, thrusting them against Hank's body.

The older man gripped Connor's waist and impaled him on his cock as he released deep inside him.

“Ahhh... Fuck, Connor... Connor, Connor, Connor...” He repeated, his hips shaking while the orgasm lasted. It felt too good. Better than he had felt in a long time. And he wasn't sure if it was just the physical part of it or if the sight of his young husband wrecked underneath him played any part in it as well. Connor was beautiful.

They remained silent and still for a while, the water now less agitated. They locked eyes eventually and Connor knew the redness on his face wasn't just the sun.

“Seems like you were fucking right." Hank said, when both had caught their breaths.

"About what?"

"This whole... fucking in the water thing."

"Oh." Connor smiled and shifted his position into a more comfortable one. "It's messy, now we're gonna have to clean the pool."

"True. But it was worth it."

"It was."

After a few minutes of silence between them, Connor leaned forward and kissed Hank again. He had no idea what had gotten into the man, so he might as well enjoy it while it lasted. Hank reciprocated by letting his tongue out into Connor's mouth, ravishing it. When they ran out of air, they broke the kiss and Hank got out of the pool.

"We should, uh... Do this more often." He said, fetching his towel and drying his body a bit. He had no illusions about the kind of relationship they were going to have. It was a relationship founded on flesh desire and he knew it, even if it wasn't all he really wanted.

"Yes. Yes, absolutely." Connor agreed with a smile. This was progress.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to know your thoughts on this. I really need it.  
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope to have fulfilled your expectations somehow~  
> Send me that love, those kudos and comments! I'll be flying to France this Sunday which means I've got around two and a half hours to kill and what better way of doing so than writing? Hm?  
> I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes you may have found.  
> See you in the next one ;)


	5. Everything With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, things get worse before they get better.  
> But they do get better.  
> Connor and Hank learn this the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you see this? It's finished now.  
> Completed. Over.  
> Have this four thousand word chapter that I really hope doesn't disappoint you guys.  
> Thank you so much for reading this and for all the kudos, comments, that amazing support you've given me! <3  
> Enjoy this last chapter.

They went on vacation to Mexico the following week. Connor had been surprised by the invitation, he really hadn't been expecting it, mostly because he wanted to keep his expectations about Hank on the low to avoid disappointment. It was Hank's birthday during that week, after all, and he wasn't sure if the man would elect to spend it in his company.

The brunette gifted the older man a watch, a very nice one, customized, because in all honesty, he hadn't gotten his husband to talk about something he'd been in dire need of. Connor hated that, but at least Hank seemed to love the watch.

But it wasn't just the watch.

That night, Connor had wanted to take proper care of his husband. Connor walked into his husband's room after knocking on the door. Always very concerned about Connor's privacy or whatever, Hank had booked two rooms, one for each. And he made a point of going to his room whenever Connor went to his, which was right beside his own, every night. He didn't want Connor thinking that he was fucking around. He was done with that. And even if the brunette didn't care, Hank did.

“You need something?” The older man asked, putting the book he was reading down. He was sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard, his blue eyes now fixed on the brunette.

“Yes, I do.” Connor said, noticing how big the bed was for Hank alone. He had to change that, too, apparently.

“Uh... Okay. What is it?” Hank asked, shifting on the bed.

“My husband. I need my husband.”

There was no reaction from the older man, who just kept staring at Connor, as if he was still waiting for the other to speak. The truth was he wasn't quite sure he'd heard it right. Maybe he was hallucinating?

“You need me?” He finally asked, because obviously the brunette had been waiting for some sort of reaction.

“Yes. I want to take care of you tonight. It's my second gift to you.” The brunette smiled and climbed on the bed, crawling his way toward Hank, who, caught by surprise, did very little when Connor's hand came to rest on his cheek, as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Hank's. Apparently, Hank's body caught up to what was about to happen a lot faster than his brain, if the discomfort in his crotch was anything to go by. When his brain finally came back online, he didn't waste any more time in taking Connor's face in his large hands, deepening the kiss, using his tongue to explore his husband's mouth. One of his hands went down and landed on Connor's ass, motioning him to straddle his body, which he did promptly, moaning softly as he felt Hank's hardening cock in his boxers.

“I just remembered... that I didn't get to suck that cock the other day.” He let out when they broke the kiss, their foreheads touching as they caught their breaths. Connor moved his hips, causing their cocks to brush against one another, moans leaving their mouths. The young man kept on rocking his hips, their cocks growing harder and harder. Their gazes were locked onto one another and they didn't dare blink. There was so much their eyes conveyed. So much lust, so much desire, so much...

 _Love_.

Connor eventually got off Hank's lap and rid the man of his clothes. Shirt, boxers, everything. His eyes were filled with hunger when he saw his husband's thick cock out of the confinements of his boxers. His mouth fell down on it, wrapping around it, moving slowly at first and then faster, slicking it to the point where there was barely any friction. Connor bobbed his head up and down easily, motivated by Hank's hand on his hair and his desire to please the other man, who was completely lost in it. His eyes were closed and his mouth open as he let out heavy breaths and grunts, his head against the wall.

“Ah... Fuck, Connor... Fuck, baby, I'm so close...” He moaned, opening his eyes and looking down at the brunette, who had his eyes now fixed on his blue ones. Fuck. What a sight to behold, that was. Connor's brown eyes were filled with lust and his pretty lips stretched around Hank's cock. The man rolled his eyes and had to bite his lip and exhale heavily in order not to come.

Thankfully, Connor's ministrations came to a halt as well.

“Hm...” He let out, licking his lips and then cleaning the excess of saliva with the back of his hand. Hank's eyes were on him.

“That's, uh...”

“Want me to ride you?” Connor offered, taking off his own briefs and sitting again on Hank's lap, their cocks touching. They hissed.

“What kind of question is that?” Hank's voice was deep and heavy with desire. Connor caressed his chest and latched his lips onto the man's neck, kissing there. Hank moved his head, giving the brunette better access to his neck. The young man licked and bit as he lifted his hips up a bit, in order to place Hank's cock between his ass cheeks.

“Spread them, Hank.” He asked in a whisper, barely containing a moan. “Please, please, please...”

Connor sometimes acted like he was the paragon of control, but this was where he didn't mind letting go of it at all. He didn't mind one bit how wanton he might look. Especially not with his husband, he'd come to find out.

Hank didn't need to be told twice. His big, firm hands held Connor's ass-cheeks apart and the young man sank down on his husband's cock, slowly, throwing his head back and letting out a moan as he did so.

“Ah... Oh, Hank... Fuck, you're so big...” His hands were on Hank's shoulders, gripping them. The older man, in turn, was gripping Connor's ass, his face on the curve of the brunette's neck, his mouth latched onto the skin there in an attempt to silence the grunts coming out of his mouth. His husband's ass was sinful and should totally be illegal.

“Fuck. Fuck!” He muttered against Connor's neck, once he was all in. Connor let out a pleased moan and looked down at his husband, caressing his hair.

“I feel so full...” His voice was laced with desire. His hips started moving slowly, as he adjusted to Hank's big size.

“Connor...” He moaned, looking up at the brunette's face. Their foreheads were glued and they stared at each other as Connor raised and lowered his hips repeatedly, their breathing uneven. They said nothing, just soft moans and grunts coming out of their mouths. Hank's hands were on Connor's waist, caressing the soft skin. He pressed a kiss to the brunette's shoulder and then was pulled for a ferocious kiss, as Connor's hips picked up the pace.

The wet noises of the kiss, the moans and the skin-on-skin noises were the only things filling the room then. And as the climax drew closer for both, those became more intense, to the point where they couldn't care less if anyone was gonna hear them. Not when orgasm came and claimed them both, throwing them off the edge into the abyss, taking control away from them. They moaned and they moaned loud, as their bodies shook in pleasure and they held tight onto each other, as if they feared the other would disappear.

None of them could afford that.

They lied down eventually, tired, their chests facing the ceiling. None uttered a word for a long time, just focusing on recovering their breaths and steading their heartbeats. Hank was lost in his thoughts, thinking how lucky he'd gotten that night. Connor had been so good to him, making him feel like he was being made love to. Or something that really resembled that. Hank almost believed it was true, even if Connor didn't say the word. The touches and the kisses were gentle and passionate and Hank couldn't have asked for better. His loud thoughts were interrupted when Connor spoke up.

“Do you think I can sleep here with you?”

Hank's eyes darted to his husband and he saw a crimson shade on his cheeks, which he was sure wasn't there because of the sex.

"Fine by me." He said, doing a good job at not letting it show how fucking happy he was about it. He didn't want to make a big deal out of it, but this was the first time it would happen. And he would be lying if he said he'd never thought about it.

He wasn't the only one.

"I want to feel you while I sleep. I wonder what it's like to sleep next to you, you know?" Connor confessed, getting under the covers and curling up next to Hank, who hesitated at first, but eventually spooned him. Oh, God, how he'd wanted this.

Despite being tired, Connor had a hard time falling asleep that night. His heart just wouldn't slow down and kept beating faster than it was supposed to in the state of rest the brunette was in. Guess Hank had just that effect on him.

Needless to say that Connor stopped sleeping in his room for the remainder of their vacation.

* * *

Once they were back, there wasn't much time to get used to normal life again, because the school year began and Connor was soon back to work. Luckily for him, he'd left everything prepared before going to Mexico and so he wasn't in a rush to prepare his classes. In any case, he loved what he did and he was feeling very positive lately. The new kids seemed to like him and he was also very pleased with the class that he had been assigned to. On top of that, things seemed to be good with Hank, better than they'd ever been. So Connor wasn't surprised when Hank asked him if he wanted to go with him to the company's party the following week, one night in early October. Connor said yes but little did he know what was in store for them.

Hank almost forgot how to breathe when Connor appeared dressing like that. He was wearing a three-piece suit, royal blue, with a shirt and a turquoise tie. The suit fit him perfectly.

 _Fuck me, he really cleans up_ , Hank thought, his mind going back to their wedding day. Connor had been dressing just as sharply, but things between them had been different back then. Now Hank was feeling like he was the luckiest guy in the world. He'd be showing up at the party with a man like that on his arm.

"You look really good." He said, after taking a deep breath at the sight of his husband, who blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you. So do you." Connor said after giving Hank a nice once-over. It was a pity they had to attend this party because he just really felt like jumping the man's bones right there and then, but he wouldn't say anything. Maybe later, if they were both in a good mood.

Once they arrived at the party, Hank and Connor went and shook hands with Elijah and Hank's father. Connor knew this party would be boring but he hadn't really wanted to turn his husband's invitation down. This was just another excuse these men had found to talk business after office hours. He grabbed a glass of champagne when one of the waiters offered and sipped from it, his eyes scanning the room. His gaze landed on a man standing not really that far from them and Connor recognized him immediately. He felt sick.

"Oh, my God..." He let out, feeling dizzy all of a sudden. Hank heard him and looked at his husband.

"What is it?" He asked, following Connor's gaze and finding Gavin talking with his department coworkers. "Shit. Of course."

Connor looked at his husband, feeling sick.

"I happen to know Gavin. I-"

"I know, there's no need to remind me."

Suddenly, it clicked for Connor.

"Of course. You were at the bar, that night. You probably saw me leaving with him." He could swear he'd never felt so embarrassed in his life. "He can't see us together. That way he'll know you're my husband and I don't know what kind of person he is but what if he's the mean type and teases you about-" Connor was speaking so fast as he overreacted that Hank felt the need to interrupt him.

"Hey, hey, hey. Connor, calm down. It's alright if he does that, serves me right."

Connor's face showed how indignant he was feeling.

"Absolutely not. I'm going to enjoy the party elsewhere, text me when you want to go home, we'll meet outside and leave, okay?"

Hank frowned and sighed, not at all amused.

"Fine. I won't be long. We'll just stay an hour and then leave. Try to have some fun."

"Okay." Connor smiled, but he wasn't really feeling very positive about the remainder of the party, so he moved away and went outside.

Five minutes had gone by, his champagne glass already empty, when someone stopped by his side, the distinctive smell of cigarette smoke filling his nostrils.

"Didn't know you worked with us."

_Oh. Oh, no._

Connor turned his head to see Gavin, standing there, with a cigarette between his lips, looking rather smugly at him.

"Oh. Hey." Connor said, swallowing hard. He didn't know what to say, but there was no way he was getting away with a lie. "It's, uh... It's not me. I don't-"

"Tour spouse, then?" Gavin pressed, his eyebrows furrowed as he pulled the smoke into his mouth. "Do I know them? I work in HR."

"He does, too." Connor didn't know what to say, so he went with the truth again.

"So it's a man. But you're not telling me who he is, right?"

"I can't do that."

"I see." Gavin chuckled and didn't say anything for a while, just moving his feet in a playful way, not minding the silence between them at all.

But Connor did mind it. He wasn't feeling comfortable but didn't know what to do.

"I've been thinking about you, you know?" It was Gavin who broke the silence, his gray eyes now trained on the younger brunette. "I mean... I've been curious as to... What I mean is that I'd like to know you better. If you don't mind." A pause. "I know you're married and all, but maybe we could go out for drinks sometime and-"

"I'm sorry, Gavin, but things have changed." Connor cut him, because he saw where the other man was going and it wasn't good. "Between my husband and I."

Connor didn't usually like to do things the harsh way, but he didn't want to be soft either, so harsh it was. Gavin swallowed and nodded his understanding, letting a sigh out.

"Sorry. I didn't know. I... I'm glad he stopped being a prick, if that was the case. Or whatever." He finished his cigarette and put it away. "I'll leave you be then. It was nice to see you."

And with that he went back inside, leaving Connor alone again, who looked over his shoulder and walked to the parking lot, where their car was. He wasn't having any more surprises that night for sure. He didn't want to bother Hank, but he didn't feel like waiting for him by the car, out in the cold since it was Hank who had the keys.

 _Fuck, I'm calling him_ , he thought, pulling out his cellphone and making the call. Much to his relief, Hank didn't seem annoyed to leave the party. He probably wasn't enjoying it that much, anyway.

Five minutes later, he saw Hank approaching the car, hands in his pockets.

"Something happened?" He asked, his voice laced with concern. He unlocked the doors and they got in.

"You could say that." Connor sighed and looked at his husband, taking in how good he really looked.

"Was it Gavin?"

Connor nodded.

"But it was nothing major, I just didn't feel like staying after talking to him."

Hank chuckled and that elicited a confused look from the younger man.

"What?"

"It's just that he seemed pretty pissed about something. I now know it might have been something you said."

"He wanted to get to know me better. Said he's been thinking about me, lately."

Hank tensed visibly at this and swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly so dry his tongue felt like sandpaper.

"And you turned him down?" He asked, praying for Connor to confirm this.

"Yes. Said things are different now. In our marriage." Connor's brown eyes were on his husband, looking for a sign of agreement. Hank hummed and nodded, starting the engine.

The ride home was fairly quick and uneventful. Connor asked Hank how the party had been for him and that was pretty much about it. As soon as they walked into the house, Sumo came to the door and greeted them. Hank knelt and ruffled the dog fur. Connor joined them and the dog licked his face.

"Oh, Sumo!" Connor said, making a funny face and getting away. Hank laughed at the display.

"That happens because you let him do it. He's a spoiled little thing."

"He's not so little anymore now, is he?"

"He's still a baby where it counts, though." Hank said and stood up. “I'm tired. I better go to my room, I'm turning in soon. Good night, Connor.”

Connor opened his mouth to say something, but seeing that the man was already going for the stairs, he opted not to.

“Good night, Hank.” He let out, looking rather dejected. He couldn't help but notice that his husband, despite accepting his advancements, never did anything. It was always Connor who kissed him or initiated things. Always him. Hank never even kissed him good night whenever he was the first to go upstairs. Never invited him to his room or asked to sleep in Connor's.

 _Am_ _I being played?_ , he asked himself often, thinking that maybe his husband didn't want to turn him down and that was just it. Maybe there were no feelings involved and it was all inside Connor's head. Maybe he should try harder.

* * *

Several months went by and things remained quite the same. Connor couldn't say he was unhappy, but he wasn't completely happy either. Still, he wasn't about to give up. Not yet anyway.

So for their one year of marriage, Connor booked a lodge in the Huron-Manistee National Forests for the weekend. It was a three-hour drive from Detroit, so perfectly doable and the place was beautiful. It would be nice to relax and spent some time away from the city and see something else other than buildings and cars. Sumo would love it too.

So imagine his surprise when he walked down the stairs that morning and found Hank in the kitchen preparing breakfast. The man was brewing coffee and had his back turned to the kitchen door, so Connor smiled and approached him from behind, wrapping his hands around the man's waist.

“Good morning...” He said in the man's ear, then resting his head on Hank's shoulder.

“Hey, Connor.”

“Know what day it is today?” The brunette asked, now pressing a kiss to the man's bearded cheek.

Blue eyes met brown ones as the man turned.

“Yeah... I know.” Hank didn't sound very happy about it and Connor felt his heart tighten in his chest. He had a very bad feeling all of a sudden, but didn't know what to say. So he stepped away and stared at his husband, waiting for some sort of development. Hank just placed his coffee mug on the island. Connor's eyes followed him and eventually landed on some sort of folder lying there. He furrowed his eyebrows and reached for it.

“What's this?” He asked, now looking at his husband again.

Hank took a sip from his mug and sighed.

“The divorce papers.”

That was the surprise Connor could've never imagined. A surprise that felt like a punch in his gut and a strong hand wrapped around his throat, squeezing, preventing him from breathing. He felt a pain in his nose, the one we often feel right before we cry. It burned, but he swallowed hard and kept his eyes dry, even if his chin was trembling slightly.

Maybe he'd heard it wrong.

“The what, now?” He asked, his eyes still on Hank's. He didn't dare blink.

“I take it you didn't know, but after a year of marriage we're allowed to file for a divorce.”

No, Connor hadn't known about this. Not that he needed. He didn't want to.

“I... And you want to file for one?” Connor asked, now very quietly, still processing.

“It doesn't really matter what I want.” Hank said, but Connor wasn't having any of it.

“You! You've been playing me all this time!” Connor approached his husband and stuck his index in Hank's chest, his brown eyes now filled with tears. “You allowed me to approach you, to sleep with you, to have sex with you, to believe in something that didn't exist, I-” A sob stopped him and he allowed himself to cry. “I... I was stupid. I should've known better, shouldn't have been this naïve...”

“Connor, what are you talking about?” Hank asked, his voice laced with confusion and concern. He wasn't getting where his husband was coming from. “Connor, isn't this what you want? This year has been good for me. Amazing. But there's no need for you to continue trying to please me and be a good husband. You don't have to pretend anymore. You can go on and live your life, find someone you love and be happy with them. This divorce is for you, Connor. You don't have to be stuck with me forever. You're not even thirty, for fuck's sake!”

Connor's tears had stopped and he was listening to his husband's every word very carefully, trying to process them. The more Hank spoke, the more Connor felt like crying again.

“You think I've been playing good husband?” Connor asked, indignant. His eyebrows were deeply furrowed, like he'd heard the most absurd thing in the world. Which he just might.

“Haven't you?”

“No. No, Hank, absolutely not. You've got it all wrong.” Connor shook his head. “I know I've never said it, but I've always felt insecure about us. You don't show much, I've always thought it was just me, that you were just being nice to me, not wanting to hurt my feelings or whatever by turning me down. I thought that maybe you pitied me and because of that you just played along. But I was willing to try harder and change that. Because I fucking love you, Hank. I don't want a fucking divorce!” He pointed at the forgotten folder. “If we file for this shit, we do it because it's what you want. I don't want it.”

Hank... Hank felt intimidated by his husband. Connor was usually sweet and soft, Hank had never seen him pissed like this. He was very still in his place, just listening to the brunette, because one, he wanted to hear what the young man had to say and two, he feared for his life in case he dared interrupt him.

“I don't want it either.” Was all he said, grabbing the folder and throwing it in the trash bin. His heart was beating fast and he felt very tired all of a sudden, maybe because he was having trouble breathing, the air feeling a lot heavier than usual. He tried to relax in his seat.

“I think it's time we say things, because we have made quite the mess out of each other.” Connor let out, running a hand through his hair.

“Yeah... I... You love me?”

“I believe I just said I do. Yes, Hank, I love you. As in I want to fucking sleep in the same bed as you forever and make love to you every night and maybe adopt a kid.”

“Fuck, Connor. What did I do to deserve you?” Hank sighed and grabbed one of Connor's hands, taking it to his lips and pressing a kiss there. “I love you too. The reason why I never allowed myself to get too attached was because... I thought you were only trying to do the right thing by being the good husband for the first year while having fun along the way. I... I didn't want to suffer when the time came. I was fucking ready to let you go if you filed for the divorce. When I realized you apparently didn't know about this... I kind of regretted having brought the papers.”

“I thought my intentions were very clear. I owed you nothing, so I didn't have to play good husband. We could've remained strangers living our lives separately. But I didn't want that. You're totally my type and it wasn't too hard, falling for you. I don't even know when it happened.”

Hank smiled at that and stood up, placing an arm around Connor's waist.

“Let me show how much I love you, baby.” He said, kissing Connor's neck.

The young man arched his body and moaned.

“No, Hank, you're going to show me that but later. I've...” He hesitated a bit, blush rising to his cheeks. “I've booked a lodge for us in the forest. I wanted to celebrate away from here.”

Hank's blue eyes widened.

“You what?”

“It's in the Huron-Manistee... I thought that-”

“That's perfect.” Hank said, after interrupting his husband with a kiss. “Sumo is gonna love it, too.”

“He is, isn't he?” Connor smiled and it was beautiful.

Hank stared at him for a while, a hand on his cheek.

“You... Did you mean it? When you said maybe you wanted to adopt a kid?” Hank sounded unsure, as if he didn't quite believe Connor's words, because they seemed too good to be true. But the brunette nodded.

“Yes. I want to. When both of us are ready.”

“There's nothing I want more, Connor. I want to do this with you. Everything with you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?  
> Was it everything you hoped it would be?  
> I'm sorry I didn't write the smut at the end, but I just felt like Mexico deserved it better and I'm not that strong at smut writing.  
> I wanna know everything you think about this last chapter, so please tell me your thoughts in the comments <3 Kudos are also good if you're shy on commenting!  
> I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes you may have found. I proofread this but I know I let things slip - I know this because yesterday I was reading another of my works and I found like five mistakes and I cringed so fucking hard.  
> Thank you so much once again for reading this and the amazing support. Makes me want to write more and better.  
> See you!
> 
> Find me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/the_what_now/)


End file.
